


First Date

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [17]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkwardness, Bipolar Disorder, Explicit Language, First Dates, First Meetings, Fluff, Future Fic, M/M, Texting, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-23 05:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2535332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>I've got an AU prompt for you! Ian and Mickey have never met and they're going on a first date, their server at the restaurant is an exbf of one of them. Awkwardness/hi-jinks ensues?</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt anon!!! I went with awkwardness, dno if I did any hi-jinks lol  
> I go back and forth between Ian and Mickey's perspectives.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!!!!! <3

Mickey didn’t even know why he was going on this fucking date to begin with. Mickey didn’t date. He’s had guys he’s fucked for more than a few weeks, occasionally. But he didn’t go on dates or have real boyfriends or whatever. So he didn’t really know why he agreed to go on this date that he let his sister make.

 

“Mick, you need to meet this guy!” Mandy said for the 100th time that night. She had come home from work and kept talking about the new guy.

 

“Would you fuck off?” Mickey said. Why he lived with his sister in a tiny two bedroom apartment, he’d never know. 

 

“He’s _sooo_ hot for a redhead, and he’s really built being a trainer and all but damn he is one fine piece of ass. And he’s tall, like 5’11 or something. And-“ Mandy continued.

 

“Why do you think I give a shit?” Mickey interrupted her.

 

“Because you haven’t had sex in too long and I’m tired of hearing you fuck yourself. Seriously, it’s disturbing on so many levels. Plus you two would really hit it off!” Mandy said.

 

“One, stop listening to me fuck myself, and two, I don’t date,” Mickey said.

 

“It’s one fucking date, Mick. Just get fucked and don’t see him again if you’re so opposed to it,” Mandy said.

 

When he didn’t respond she said, “Anyway I gave him your number so be ready.”

 

“Bitch,” Mickey said.

 

“Douchebag,” Mandy countered.

 

——————

 

Ian had just started working at the gym as a new trainer and he was so excited. Being diagnosed with Bipolar disorder before he even became a legal adult put some restrains on him. He’d always pictured himself being an officer in the army but that got shot to hell. He got stable on medication and started running every morning with his older sister Fiona, this helped him decide what he wanted to do. 

 

He was never really into school, sure he tested out of English but everything else he was shit at. So, deciding to become a personal trainer was an easy decision for Ian.

 

“Hey, new boy.”

 

Ian turned to the source and saw a girl with long dark hair and bangs covering her forehead. He went up to her and saw that she had the most piercing blue eyes he’d ever seen. 

 

She smiled at him and said, “I’m Mandy, the receptionist. Well, one of them anyway. Here on weekends.”

 

“Ian Gallagher. I’m as you put it ‘new boy’. I’m the new personal trainer. Is it that obvious that it’s my first day?” Ian asked with a smile.

 

Mandy flipped her hair back and smirked at him, “Sort of, good thing I’m here to save you, Ian Gallagher.”

 

Ian smiled at her and watched as she so obviously tried to flirt with him. She was touching his forearm now.

 

“It says on the itinerary that you have your first appointment in half an hour,” Mandy said pointing to the schedule of the trainers.

 

“So… do you have a girlfriend, Ian Gallagher?” Mandy asked twirling her hair.

 

Ian chuckled and said, “I most certainly do not.”

 

“Perfect,” Mandy said with a sly grin.

 

Ian laughed and said, “You’re really beautiful but I’m gay.”

 

Mandy frowned and said, “Of fucking course you are, all the good ones are.”

 

Ian smiled at her and Mandy said, “You think I’m beautiful?”

 

“Of course I do. You should think you’re beautiful though because you are,” Ian said.

 

“You really are one of the good ones huh? You should go out on a date with my brother. People think we’re twins but he’s almost two years older than me,” Mandy said.

 

“Bad experiences with people setting me up or blind dates…” Ian said.

 

Mandy pulled out her cell phone and showed him a picture of presumably her older brother.

 

“That’s Mickey,” Mandy said showing him a picture of her brother.

 

Damn now those are the most piercing blue eyes Ian has ever seen. He had to admit Mickey was fucking hot. He looked like he had an attitude too since in the picture he was flipping the bird.

 

“I don’t know…” Ian said.

 

“Give me your phone,” Mandy said.

 

Ian handed her his phone and Mandy said, “I’m putting my number in cause well we have to be friends, and Mickey’s number. Text him if you want, if you don’t then don’t. But he’s a good guy, even though he can be a huge asshole most of the time. Once he trusts you and loves you he will do anything to protect you. Trust me.”

 

“Alright,” Ian said before taking his phone back. Mandy pointed him in the direction he had to go and he was off.

 

Ian warmed to the idea of taking Mickey out. From what Mandy said he seemed like he could be something new for him. If it went bad the date then so what.

 

 

————

 

 

It’s been a week and Mickey didn’t get a text from this Ian guy. He did see a picture of him though. Mandy had snapped one of him at work while he was training someone and he had his shirt off. The guy was fucking ripped and was really sexy.

 

But he hadn’t texted. As the week went by Mickey got more and more annoyed that he didn’t.

 

 

_Hey, this is Ian. Mandy gave me your number._

 

He finally texted.

 

**Mickey:**

_Yeah?_

 

**Ian:**

_Sorry, I didn’t text you earlier but work has been a bitch this past week._

 

**Ian:**

_I was wondering if you wanted to go out Saturday night? For dinner?_

 

**Mickey:**

_Ya alright_

 

Mickey didn’t really know why he agreed but he figured he could at least get a fuck out of it.

 

**Ian:**

_Great. How about Bocci at 7? You been there before?_

 

**Mickey:**

_No but I know where it is_

 

**Ian:**

_Great, I’ll see you then :)_

 

Shit, did he just make a date with the hot redheaded trainer? 

 

————

 

Saturday _finally_ rolled around and Ian was starting to get really excited.

 

He got to the restaurant before Mickey and sat at a table near the back of the restaurant. It was quite packed but not too packed that it was overwhelming. 

 

“Hi, I’m Nick and I’ll be your server this evening. Are you expecting someone?” the waiter said coming to bring Ian a menu.

 

“Yes, he should be here soon,” Ian said taking the menu. 

 

“Perfect,” Nick the waiter said before placing a menu opposite Ian. He walked away and Ian was left watching the door. 

 

 

Ian saw Mickey walk in. He was dressed all in black, black v-neck t-shirt, black jeans that looked like skinny jeans but they were a little ripped, and black and white adidas shoes. He looked even sexier in person, fuck.

 

————

 

Mickey had been pacing outside the restaurant for a good two cigarettes time to calm his all of a sudden nerves. He finally went inside and saw a flame of red hair near the back of the restaurant.

 

He walked over and saw Ian. He had fire red hair and he was wearing a green plaid shirt and dark jeans. He looks even sexier in person, fuck.

 

“Hey,” Ian said smiling at Mickey when he got to the table.

 

Mickey sat across from him and said, “Hey.”

 

It was right off the bat awkward but Mickey didn’t feel uncomfortable being across from the redhead.

 

“So, I’ve only been here once but the food was pretty good,” Ian said trying to get a conversation going. 

 

Mickey picked up his menu and started skimming through the choices. He kept glancing at Ian from above his menu and each time he was met with a pair of deep, green eyes looking back at him shyly.

 

 

“Can I get you guys something to drink?” 

 

Mickey looked up to the waiter and was instantly met with the sight of his ex. Well, ex was putting a label on it. Mickey didn’t do relationships but this guy was the closest that he ever came technically. 

 

“Mickey?” Nick said.

 

Mickey nodded.

 

“Long time no see, how you been?” Nick asked.

 

“Uh, not bad,” Mickey answered.

 

Nick looked between Ian and Mickey.

 

————

 

How did the waiter know Mickey? Mickey said he’s never been here before.

 

When he looked between him and Mickey Ian couldn’t contain his curiosity anymore.

 

“How do you two know each other?” Ian asked.

 

Mickey looked at Ian but Nick the waiter spoke, “We used to date.”

 

Ian glanced at Mickey and saw him roll his eyes. 

 

“You ready to order?” Mickey asked Ian.

 

Ian smirked and was about to speak when Nick said, “That’s all you say?”

 

“Don’t start man,” Mickey said.

 

“I’m not. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin your date or anything. But we did date,” Nick said. 

 

Mickey pinched the bridge of his nose and said, “What do you want from me? It’s been over a year, plus we didn’t date. This, this is a date.” Mickey waved his hand between him and Ian to motion what a date looked like. 

 

Ian smiled at that. He was glad Mickey thought of this as a date since Mandy said he doesn’t do dates.

 

“Fine, whatever. What can I get you?” Nick said looking to Ian.

 

Ian stopped for a second suddenly having the attention and not knowing what to do.

 

“Uh, okay. I’ll have the gnocchi with rose sauce,” Ian said.

 

Nick turned toward Mickey and said, “And you?”

 

Mickey opened his menu and picked the first thing he saw, “Chicken parmesan with the fettucini alfredo, and a jack.”

 

Nick took the order down and walked away. 

 

————

 

They were silent until the waitress that was behind the bar came over and handed Mickey his jack.

 

Mickey took a sip and Ian said, “So you went out with the waiter.”

 

Mickey rolled his eyes and said, “I don’t do dates.”

 

“Then what’s this?” Ian said with a smirk.

 

Mickey said, “Okay fine. This is a date but I don’t usually date. Nick and I used to fuck around for a few months. He started to get too attached so I ended it.”

 

“You didn’t feel the same?” Ian asked.

 

“Nah man. Was just supposed to be sex. He had to go and get feelings and it fucked things up. I didn’t want that shit,” Mickey said. 

 

Ian nodded and took a sip of his water. Mickey didn’t know why he felt at ease around Ian despite the complete awkwardness of having your ex fuck-buddy be your waiter.

 

 

From that point the date went well. They talked about random shit, like work and what they do when they’re not working. 

 

They finished their meals and Nick brought over the check.

 

Mickey went for it but Ian was quicker.

 

“It’s on me. I was the one who asked you out,” Ian said with a grin.

 

Mickey nodded and said, “Next time it’s on me.” What the fuck?! He just asked Ian out again? 

 

“Is that you asking me out on another date?” Ian asked with a sly grin.

 

“Fuck you,” Mickey said with no real bite to it.

 

Ian laughed and said, “Sounds good to me.” Ian winked at Mickey before getting up.

 

Mickey stood up also and was about to follow Ian out when Nick came by to pick up the check.

 

“I get off soon, wanna go for a drink?” Nick said to Mickey.

 

Mickey looked at Ian then back at Nick and said, “No.”

 

Mickey brushed past Nick and went to Ian. Ian had the biggest shit eating grin Mickey’s ever seen.

 

“Fuck off,” Mickey said to the redhead as they left the restaurant.

 

Ian laughed and bumped their shoulders together.

 

————

 

It turned out to be a pretty damn good date for both of them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave comments and kudos!
> 
> Mwaaaa <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/ I'm also taking prompts, if y'all have something you want me to write hit me up :D


End file.
